Theme songs
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Theme songs for my characters. All themes are here.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Storm.

Delta's version.

These feelings that I have. Hatred and love mixing together.

I don't know why but together they make a Chaos Storm.

What do you think Tilly? Is there any way to avoid this?

Stand aside because if you try to stand in the way you'll be swept aside by this

CHAOS STORM!

I don't know why you try to face me. After all, I'm the strongest of us two and you know it.

Stand aside now Draco! Or else this storm will be the end of you.

Stand aside because if you try to stand in the way you'll be swept aside by this

CHAOS STORM!

You can't fight chaos with chaos! You of all people would know this Shadow.

And Maria even your abilities are no use against me. So stand aside and let

Destiny takes hold. After all, chaos is the power that we possess.

Stand aside because if you try to stand in the way you'll be swept aside by this

CHAOS STORM!

Why do you try to fight against me? I can't lose now that I have the power of chaos!

What can you do besides stand aside and let destiny take ahold of what managed to escape

it's grasp.

Chaos Storm

Tilly's Version

I close my eyes and reach inside of my heart.

As the feelings vanish two things remain. Light and dark are all that are left.

I know what this means. I know what I can do. Why do you stand in my way Delta?

Stand aside because if you try to stand in the way you'll be swept aside by this

Ultimate Storm!

You can't fight me even if you could Draco. There's nothing left but destruction in my mind.

Can't you see that destiny has taken effect?

Stand aside because if you try to stand in the way you'll be swept aside by this

CHAOS STORM!

Shadow you can't fight me without your powers. So why even try?

Maria what can you do to me that I don't know you can do.

Stand aside because if you try to stand in the way you'll be swept aside by this

STORM OF DESTINY!

Try to stop me. Try to hold me back. Try to destroy me.

You can't do any of those things. Because of this storm.

You can't stop destiny. So why are you trying to?

Nate/Shades theme

It's not over yet!

You think I'm down for the count. You turn your back to me. That's when I make my move.

IT'S NOT OVER YET!

You can't dodge all my attacks. And I can't dodge all of yours. But I know one thing.

I'm the last thing in between life and death for this world.

IT'S NOT OVER YET!

You have the power of chaos on your side. But we have light and darkness with us.

Can you finish us off before we destroy you?

IT'S NOT OVER YET! SO DON'T EVEN THINK IT IS!

I saw through your plans before. I see through them now. I saw through your disguise

when I saw you for the first time. You can't win this battle even when you give it your all.

IT'S NOT OVER YET! BUT IT WILL BE SOON ENOUGH!


	2. Night's themes

Final Night

Night's theme/Post ARK (Hedgehog form)

The last night before that destruction

I felt something like this would happen

Why then did that happen?

That night was the last night for so many people

I want to leave the past behind and live in this moment

Shadow you knew that are creation could bring about this

So why did you not try to stop it from happening?

I can't bring myself to forgive myself for what had happened

On that night when are family and friends were killed

If I could turn back the clock I would make sure that night never happened

Maria can you forgive me for what happened then

On your final night alive?

Last thing you'll see in this life.

Night's theme/Post ARK (Nightmare form)

What is the use of fighting against me?

Bullets can't pierce my fur

Explosions do nothing to me

Don't you see the obvious?

I'm the LAST THING YOU'LL SEE IN THIS LIFE!

I am truly Project Nightmare

The nightmares of the human race

Made into a creature that is loyal to only one person

You'll regret killing Maria but it will be too late

After all what's the use of fighting a nightmare you won't wake up from.

Don't you see the obvious?

I'm the LAST THING YOU'LL SEE IN THIS LIFE!

Rest in the blackness that shall surround you

After all I can't be harmed by you humans!

Innocence of Childhood

Night's theme/Before ARK (Hedgehog form)

Why does everyone think that I am evil?

I'm innocent of what those humans feel

I was made to not feel evil or hatred

I have the innocence of childhood still

That's what my creator says

Why does everyone think I could kill?

I could never bring myself to do that

I do not care about what those humans say about me

I'm still a child

So I'm innocent

Project Nightmare

Night's Theme/Before ARK (Nightmare From)

Why does everything seem so peaceful?

Do they not know what I am?

Do they not realize that I am their worst fears?

I am Project Nightmare!

I am the turmoil that lies in the hearts of humans

I am the evil that lies within the human mind

I am the destruction that my creator seek to create

I am Project Nightmare!

You can't stop me with your weapons

You can't stop me with your words

You can't stop me with your creations

Because

I am Project Nightmare

I find it pathetic

The weakness of the human body

The way the human mind is so easily corrupted

To think I am their creation

They tried to create a creature with their evil traits

They made a creature with them that also holds one thing they overlooked

Their hatred towards each other

I am their most powerful creation

I am Project Nightmare!

I am the thing humans fear most

Their own corruption

Brought to life by their own science

Finally unleashed from my docile form

I am Project Nightmare!

Can they not understand what they made?

The final thing that they have not gained control

Their own corruption

Brought to life by the desire

To create a creature of potential

Only reviled by its sibling

I am Nightmare!

I am the ultimate results of Project Nightmare!

Night's four theme songs

I probably will make a neutral theme for her.

Please review this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Storm/True Version

Can't stop light

Can't stop darkness

Can't stop love

Can't stop hate

But what happens when

they all come to the same

spot at the same time

A flicker of light

A faint sign of love

The darkness within

The hatred locked away

Together the make a

Chaos Storm

You can change your destiny

You can change your life

You can change your feelings

But you can't change time

What is left in the human mind

What can we do to stop ourselves

What can we do to bring out the

good in our hearts instead of the

hatred and darkness that is so

common in this world of today

Not much time left to do what we

need to do instead of what we want

to do

Together we can change the destiny

of this world Alone we can make a

mark for all of time We can choose

what we do in the end So let's try to

stop this Chaos Storm

Can we not control are feelings

Can we not control are minds

Can we not control are life

Can we not control our destiny

We can control what allows this

storm to grow out of control

We can make a difference if

we decide to stop and try

We are able to bring about a better

tomorrow for all those alive today

Let's try to stop this storm before

it can destroy what we value so high

The freedom that we were meant to have

in our hearts and minds


End file.
